Cloud Nine
by cw2k
Summary: My first Overwatch one shot. Melody meets Pharah at her gym. After they hit off, they become more than "Workout partners."
1. Chapter 1

Cloud Nine

Chapter 1: A Friendly Spar

 _At the gym in Los Angeles_

On a nice Saturday afternoon, Melody was ready to hit the bag as part of her daily routine. As she enters the room, she sees a young muscular woman hitting the bag. She has a short raven hair, a Eye of Horus tattoo on her right eye, and her body is absolutely built. Melody couldn't take her eyes off of her. The woman finished and stepped out of the ring.

"Greetings."

"Um... hi."

"You're hitting the bag?"

"Yeah. I'm Melody."

"Fareeha Amari. You new here?"

"No. I've been here for 6 years."

"Would you like to hit the bag with me?"

"Sure."

The two women were hitting the bag. Fareeha was impressed with Melody's movements. They even sparred with each other. Fareeha was intrigued by Melody's stunning beauty. After the spar...

"That was fun," Fareeha said.

"Do lunch?"

"Absolutely."


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud Nine

Chapter 2: Getting to Know Each Other

Melody and Fareeha went to Subway after hitting the bags.

"Worked out quite a sweat," said Fareeha.

"Tell me about it," Melody agrees.

"Are you like, a supermodel or something, Melody?"

"You can say that."

"You have the body and the thighs for it."

"That's what my boyfriend told me."

"Oh? What's his name?"

"Chris. We met at the coffee shop."

"I see. Are you two...?"

"(Giggles)"

"Girrrrrl!"

"Come on. So where are you from?"

"I came from Egypt. You see this tattoo on my right eye? It's the Eye of Horus."

"Really? Wow!"

"I'm a security officer at the Helix Security International."

"Oh?"

"I work to protect the innocent."

"Nice. I actually own a nail salon."

"Is that right? I should make a appointment for tomorrow

After they say their good-byes, Melody went home.

"How was gym, babe?" Asked Chris.

"I met a well built woman named Fareeha. She might make a appointment tomorrow."

"Really? This will be interesting. I might pay a visit."


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud Nine

Chapter 3: Fareeha Meets the Girls

The next day, Fareeha visits Melody's Nail Salon.

"Fareeha!"

"Melody."

"Welcome to my salon. This is Cassie, Sheva, Master Raven, Jill & Tanya. And this is my new employee, Gudelia."

"Do you have appointment?" Asked Tanya.

"I do. Do you see my tattoo?"

"Is that the Eye of Horus?" Master Raven asked.

"That's correct."

"You want that on all your nails?" Asked Gudelia.

"Yes."

"Have a seat, girl. We got you." Sheva shows Fareeha her seat. The girls went to work on Fareeha's nails while conversing with each other. After an hour...

"You ladies know what you're doing," said Fareeha, impressed with the ladies' work.

"That's how we do it," said Sheva.

"How much?"

"That'll be 16 dollars."

Fareeha paid for her fresh nails. As she thanks everyone, Melody was eyeing that ass.

"Are you looking at that ass?" Cassie asked.

"Umm..."

"Come on, Mel. You can't hide from the fact that that woman makes your pussy wet."

"Cassie!"

"Mel..."

"Whatever..."

Fareeha came back in...

"Melody, I saw you staring."

"I'm... sorry..."

"Don't be. I like that derriere of your too. Meet me tonight at your place."

"My boyfriend is there."

"Exactly."

Fareeha leaves, moving her hips back and forth.

"Dayum!" said Sheva.

"(Singsong) Fareeha made your pussy wet. Fareeha made your pussy wet," Cassie teased.

"Shut up!"


	4. Chapter 4

Cloud Nine

Chapter 4: Egyptian Bliss

At night, Chris and Melody were liplocking.

"Dinner was amazing, baby."

"It's what I do best," said Chris.

They had sirloin steak, French baguettes, scallops and soda. Chris grilled the steaks as Melody cooked the scallops. Now, they share their loving embrace until there was a knock on their door. Melody answered...

"Fareeha..."

Fareeha was wearing her _very_ short black skirt.

"Damn, girl!"

"Just for you, Mel. Hello, handsome."

"You must be Fareeha."

"This is my boyfriend, Chris."

"Well..."

They ate together and spoke of Melody's relationship with Chris. Later, Melody was in her blue strapless top and short skirt.

"You are beautiful," said Fareeha.

"Would you !Ike a taste?"

"Absolutely."

They kissed. Chris was watching from the hallway coming into the living room. Fareeha went down on Melody and reached her core. She licked it, causing Melody to moan through her teeth. They are both naked. Fareeha licked deep into her. Melody facesat her with her thighs around her head. Melody moaned at the feeling of Fareeha's tongue. She orgasmed shortly after. Melody went down on Fareeha, from her breasts to her well toned body. She reached her core and lapped it with her lips and tongue. Chris took an opportunity to slide himself into Melody from behind.

"Fuck me, daddy. Oh yeah, daddy. Mmm."

Chris pumped into Melody as she was assaulting Fareeha's vagina. Fareeha was moaning loud and she orgasmed as well. Chris went deep, smacking that ass in the process.

"Ooohhh Yea. Hit it hard, daddy!"

He went faster, smacking even more. Melody screamed. Fareeha kissed her. "He's giving it to you good, isn't he?"

"Aw, yeah. Ah! Oh daddy!"

He groaned loud and blaster his seed into her.

"My sweet boy..."

Chris laid down recovering. After an hour, Chris was showering when Fareeha opened the curtain, completely naked.

"Greetings, handsome."

Fareeha stepped in and kissed him. "Let's see if you can handle me."

"With pleasure."

Chris took Fareeha on the wall and entered her slowly. They liplocked as he pumped into her with deep loving strokes. He caressed her thighs and that sweet ass. He went hard into her. He could feel the tightness inside her, which would force him to come early. She bounced on him. He caressed all over her body. This woman is built! So much so that Chris was amazed that he could hold on to his seed without shooting yet, but Fareeha bounced hard, forcing him to release. And he did deep inside her.

"Enjoyed the ride, baby?"

"My God, baby. That was quite a workout."

"Don't worry. You'll have plenty of hot "workouts" with me. Trust me."

Fareeha came out and sees Melody on the couch.

"So, you work him good, huh?"

"I gave him a workout he'll never forget."😉

THE END


End file.
